


Get Better Soon!

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Incest, Injury Recovery, Mutual Pining, Other, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Recovery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Ghost nurses the Broken Vessel back to health. But certain feelings begin to swell between the two of them.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin/The Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Get Better Soon!

Ghost hauled the body of their broken sibling out of the Dirtmouth Stag Station, trembling as they did so. Gently propping the Broken Vessel on their back, Ghost carried them a short way into the Iselda’s Shop. 

Iselda saw the Knight before she saw what they were carrying. At their appearance, she perked up, saying, “Ah, back for more charms I see?” When her eyes landed on the Broken Vessel, her expression darkened. “Is that the body of a fallen ally? I’m afraid I don’t have anything for burials here…”

The Knight silently gestured to the vacant bed behind Iselda. The Mapmaker sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t be deterred. She knew what they were going through. In her years of combat, she’d had allies of her own fall on the battlefield. She understood the desire to try and bring them back, though it was a hopeless endeavor. 

What she didn’t know was that the Broken Vessel wasn’t an ally in the traditional sense. Ghost had first found them, broken and Infected, at the base of the Ancient Basin. Initially, the Knight assumed that they were just a long-dead Vessel, taken over by Lightseeds. But then, as the shattered Vessel tumbled to the ground, something strange happened. They’d looked up at Ghost, and extended an arm outward, as if they were reaching for help or comfort. 

They’d stared in shock at the display, and then had leapt into action. If there was even a remote change their sibling could be saved, Ghost had to take it. Their siblings had suffered enough already. 

The second the Broken Vessel was laid down on the bed, Ghost sprinted out the door, grabbing a bottle as they left. Iselda looked on in confusion. They’d just dropped a corpse in her husband's bed and fled. She sighed. Had they lost their mind? She was just about to move the body out into the nearby graveyard when Ghost literally flew back into the room, powered forward by the Crystal Dash. They scrambled over to their sibling, and pulled out the bottle. 

Iselda saw with some understanding the bottle contained Lifeblood, likely collected from the nearby cocoon in the King’s Path above Dirtmouth. So, they were going to try and mend their ally with Lifeblood? She gave a sad sigh. “My friend,” she began. “I know the pain of loss as well as any other. But this will not bring your friend back. Once you’ve passed the door of death, there is no return.”

Ghost was hardly listening. They’d climbed into bed with the Broken Vessel, and had uncapped the bottle of Lifeblood. Gently, they propped up their siblings head, and then poured the Lifeblood into the gaping hole in their shell. Ghost had noticed that Lifeblood had been able to heal the holes on their own shell during their travels. If the spirit of their sibling yet lived in their broken body, then maybe…

After the bottle was empty, both Ghost and Iselda sat in silence. The Knight tilted their siblings head back, so as to keep the Lifeblood in their head. Nothing happened. Iselda approached from behind, and laid a comforting hand on Ghost’s shoulder. “If you desire, I can make preparations for a warrior’s funeral,” she said.

The Knight looked on, defeated. Were all of their siblings truly dead, or abandoned in the Abyss? Were they alone in this Kingdom? They hugged the Broken Vessel’s body tight, overcome by sadness. 

But then they felt a tension in their siblings body. Ghost jolted upright, arms still locked around the Broken Vessel. After a few more moments, it was clear the body was no longer limp. There was a tension, a liveliness, that had been absent minutes prior. The Knight looked to their kin’s mask, and saw the hole was slightly smaller than it had been before. Iselda starred on, stunned. Immediately, the medical instincts she had gathered on the battlefield kicked into action, and she rummaged around for her medical supplies. 

She pulled out a large roll of silken bandages. Iselda rushed over to the Vessels, and started wrapping the silk around the hole in the Broken Vessel’s head. Ghost, in their shock, tried to push her away, but Iselda shoved them hard out of the way, saying, “Please, stay back.” After around a minute of bandaging, she topped it off with a tight knot at the top of the Broken Vessel’s head. 

Ghost had to restrain themselves from jumping in. But they saw through their shock that Iselda knew what she was doing, and that it’d be best to remain out of her way for the time being. They watched as the shopkeeper put the final touches on her work, then stepped away. “Leave them rest for the time being,” she said, fondly. “I see you two are of the same species. What a strange lot, a wound like that would have done any other bug in. I don’t know if they’ll recover. But for the time being, they are alive.” 

The Knight spent the next day watching their sibling, hoping that their efforts had not been in vain. Iselda said that they could have the bed for however long it took for the Broken one to recover. Her husband wouldn’t be home for days yet anyway. 

For hours, nothing happened. The body sat still, but with a certain tenseness, like a taut spring about to snap. Iselda was out at the moment, but only for an hour or so. Ghost decided that they’d return to their adventures in Hallownest for a short bit, and then return to see if anything changed. They still had an Infection to stop, after all. But as they were about to get up and leave for the day, there was a slight motion. Just out of the corner of their eye, they saw the Broken Vessel’s arm twitch. 

Ghost’s head whipped around to see their sibling in full. Sure enough, they were making slight movements with their limbs. A few moments later, the body on the bed sat up. The Knight almost tackled them in a hug on the spot, but restrained themselves. The last thing Ghost wanted to do was break them all over again. 

The Broken Vessel looked dazed. Looking around, they recognized nothing. Where… where were they? The last thing they remembered was reaching out for their sibling after the Infection left their body…

Then, their eyes fell on Ghost, and they understood. Their sibling had cared so much for them, that they’d dragged them all the way here, and found some way to nurse them back to health. The Knight had done that, even after they’d attacked them at the will of the Infection. Pools of void gathered in the Broken Vessel’s eyes, and ran down their mask in streaks. Weakly, they got up, stumbled across the room, and embraced their sibling in a hug. 

The two were still embracing when Iselda returned from her business. Seeing them, Iselda let out a rare open smile. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. The moment spoke plenty for itself. 

The next few weeks were weeks of recovery for the Broken Vessel. They were still alive, but just barely. They had to work up the strength just to properly walk again. And their shell was still healing. And injury to it could potentially shatter it again, and that’d be the end of it. If they could just get down to the Crossroads, they could get some SOUL back and use that to heal, but Ghost refused to let them go anywhere until Iselda said it was alright. 

Ghost was by their side all of the time. They were constantly watching the Broken Vessel, observing their movements and improvements. The Broken Vessel appreciated their company. The Knight had saved their life, and was now watching their recovery every step of the way. It’d been a long time since they’d cared for anyone like they cared for Ghost, but the feeling was there. 

The Knight felt similar things for the Broken Vessel. They never knew any of their siblings. There were just the memories of the Abyss, and then the endless wandering in the wastes beyond until the cry of the Hollow Knight called them home. They’d been alone for so long, and now there was finally someone to be with. Someone who understood what they’d gone though, and would understand, even without words. 

Every day the two were together, they grew closer to one another. And when Ghost was gone, off to explore Hallownest, all the two wanted was to be back together. Iselda watched their friendship with great happiness. It was nice to see that this story had a pleasant ending, after all the suffering. Cornifer had stopped by a few times, and though he was surprised to see his bed taken over, he was as happy as his wife was for the two siblings. 

One night, the Broken Vessel was all alone in the shop. Iselda had gone out to search for supplies, and Ghost was out exploring Hallownest. They were alone. And in that alone time, they thought of the Knight, their savior. The thoughts and feelings started as mere familial love, but something else emerged from deeper within. It felt like a fire was crackling in their chest whenever they thought of Ghost. The Broken Vessel felt light, thinking of their sibling, as if they could float on air. 

Eventually, the Knight decided that it would be alright to take the Broken Vessel out into the Crossroads. The place had been taken over by Infection, but Ghost thought that a short excursion should be safe.

As it turned out, it was not safe. There were more husks there than usual, and they attacked with ferocity Ghost had rarely seen before. The Broken Vessel did manage to get a few hits in, enough to heal up with SOUL, but the two were soon forced to retreat. The Broken Vessel climbed up first, stamina reinvigorated by their healing. Ghost followed shortly after. 

However, the Broken Vessel was still clumsy at climbing. As they hoisted up over the top of the well, they collapsed on the ground. Ghost, not noticing this, jumped up out of the well, and fell solidly on their sibling. 

It took the Knight a moment to realize what had happened. They had landed on their sibling in a very… unfortunate way. They landed in such a way that they were stradling the Broken Vessel, ass propped up near their crotch. Looking up at their sibling’s face, and saw that it was turned away in embarrassment. Only after Ghost got off the Broken Vessel did they see that their sibling was rock hard. 

Immediately, Ghost covered their face in embarrassment. On the list of things they’d expected to see that day, their siblings cock hadn’t been on the list. Ghost felt for the Broken Vessel, but not in that way, right…? Right? Yet, they had to admit to themselves, that the sight hadn’t been unpleasant, and that they did care for the Broken Vessel an awful lot…

Hesitantly, the Knight turned around to peek at their sibling again. The Broken Vessel had stood up, and concealed their body with their green cloak. It didn’t hide their bulge, but it did hide the member itself. Their flustered face was still turned away. 

Ghost couldn’t get the look of the cock out of their mind. They loved the Broken Vessel so much, and their cock had been impressively thick and long. A shudder ran through their body, and without them even knowing it, they got hard themselves. The Lost Kin turned their face towards Ghost, and saw their erect cock. 

Shockingly, this alleviated their embarrassment. At least the two felt the same way for one another, they thought. Still, they felt very awkward indeed. So, they quietly crept back to Iselda’s shop, secretly hoping that Ghost was following. 

Ghost, coming out of their stupor, looked around. Thankfully, no one had noticed this little episode. That’s when they noticed that they’d been rock hard, and that the Lost Kin had seen their cock. They wanted to explode with embarrassment. What should they even do? Silently, they slinked back down Dirtmouth’s well, hoping exploring would get their mind off things. 

Later that night, they came back to Iselda’s shop, exhausted. Neither of the shopkeepers were in tonight, nor would they be in for the next few days. The two of them were off to explore and map out some obscure corner of the Kingdom. The Broken Vessel was already resting by the time they got there. Ghost was thankful for that much as they crawled into the upper bed, and fell asleep. 

When they awoke, they were still alone in the shop with the Broken Vessel. Their sibling was up and about, arranging things and preparing for another excursion into the Crossroads. They turned around, and looked up at Ghost, flustered but happy. Ghost hopped to the ground. Perhaps, they thought, it would be for the best if the two of them just acted like yesterday never happened. 

But the Lost Kin had other plans. As soon as they realized they had Ghost’s attention, they leaned on the doorframe. They leaned forward onto it, so that their ass was sticking out behind them. They gently moved their cloak out from behind them, treating Ghost to a view of their thick, round cheeks. 

Ghost understood instantly that their sibling was coming on to them. They would be alone all day here, at the very least. And they sure did love one another, didn’t they? They felt their cock emerge from its slit, and bulge out from beneath their cloak. The Broken Vessel waggled their ass a bit, something that just tempted the Knight further. Still, Ghost thought, was this alright to do? But as their cock burned up beneath their clock, they decided that they didn’t care. They wanted to share their lust and love with the sibling they adored. 

The Knight got up from the bed, and walked over to the Broken Vessel. The Kin was taller than they were, but they’d be able to reach their ass from here. As they decided on what they were going to do, their body and mind exploded with emotions both old and new. Love and lust were the dominant ones. They’d been alone for so long, but no longer. They needed someone to love, and the Broken Vessel was the perfect bug for it. 

The Lost Kin, for their part, was happy and slightly shocked that their ploy had worked. They’d been fairly certain that Ghost would shoot them down. But they needed to know for sure. Ever since last night, they’d been burning up in their own adoration and lust for Ghost. They needed to know, once and for all, if Ghost would be willing to commit the way they were willing to. Now the time was here, and all they wanted was for their sibling to fill them. 

Ghost’s cock was fully erect, hard as their own nail. They reached their hands up slightly, onto the Broken Vessel’s hips. Then, they positioned their cock at their siblings' ass. After a moment of slight hesitation, they thrust inside. Instantly, all regrets or reservations were blasted away. It felt absolutely wonderful, and they could tell that the Broken Vessel loved it as much as they did. Their cock felt like it never had before, filled up entirely with carnal desire. They wanted more, they needed more. After only a moment, they pulled back, and thrust back in. 

The Lost Kin felt their sibling clapping their ass. They blushed as they felt it, their own cock entirely alight with lust. It felt incredible, like nothing they’d experienced before. And the feeling of Ghost’s cock slipping in and out of them was beyond anything else. They would’ve cried out in pleasure, if they had a voice. 

The Broken Vessel’s walls hugged Ghost’s large cock so tightly, it came close to overstimulating Ghost. Nothing that they had felt in all of their adventures around Hallownest came close to what they were feeling now. They kept slapping into the Broken Vessel, and pulling out, every thrust bringing them deeper into love and lust for their sibling. Ghost loved their sibling so, so, so much. There was no one else that they loved or needed like they needed the Broken Vessel. They were, for the first time, in love. 

Their Kin leaned harder and harder on the door in front of them. Soon, their entire upper weight was resting on it as Ghost fucked them senseless. The Broken Vessel was melting under the thrusts from their sibling. The Knight had saved their life, nursed them back to health, and had loved and cared for them every second of every day since they’d found one another. How could they not love them back? It just made sense. Ghost’s thrusts fell harder and harder on their ass, the clapping growing louder and louder with every clap. 

Soon, the Knight felt that they were close to an orgasm. It was actually their first time having sex, so it was slightly shocking they’d lasted this long in the first place. Their mind was utterly filled with loving lust for the Broken Vessel, and every thrust was like a new explosion of ecstasy. Their thrusts grew slower and heavier as they approached an orgasm. They felt the pressure building inside of them, growing to a fever pitch, as it prepared to explode. 

The Broken Vessel wasn’t far behind. They felt that they were close to exploding. They’d masturbated to orgasm before, but that didn’t compare to what they felt now. This was beyond anything like that. They just wanted Ghost to fill them, and for them to fill Ghost in turn. They were in love, and they wanted to share that love. 

Ghost grabbed the Lost Kin’s ass tighter as they prepared to orgasm. Then, with one final, heavy thrust, they came. Their body shook with overwhelming pleasure as they filled the Broken Vessel up with their cum. Every part of their body exploded with delight, and they melted as they thrust wave after wave of cum into their sibling. 

Their sibling wasn’t far behind them. As soon as the Lost Kin felt Ghost cum in them, they launched into their own orgasm. Cum exploded out of their cock, coating the door to the shop. It felt as if they were melting with ecstasy. If it wasn’t for the door they were leaning on, they would have sloped down to the floor below. Delight filled every part of their body and mind, and all they could think of was doing this again and again with their sibling. 

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours. Ghost filling their sibling, and their sibling unloading on the door in turn. It took a while before the two of them were spent. Once they were finally done, the Lost Kin collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Ghost collapsed alongside them, too tired for more. Yet, as the two cuddled on the ground, washing in the afterglow of their sex, they knew that this would be the start of something special. 

Yet, they couldn’t remain resting forever. They had to clean up before Iselda got home. And after all, they still had a Kingdom to explore together.


End file.
